


task failed successfully

by klesek



Series: dream smp and mcyt in general :) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, i guess? idk, idk man this is a prompt from one of my friends on discord, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek
Summary: phil hits Wilbur over the head with the flat of the blade instead of stabbing him so he only has to deal with an unconscious and injured son rather than a dead one :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: dream smp and mcyt in general :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	task failed successfully

**Author's Note:**

> shitty title go brr  
> shitty writing go brr  
> blok men brainrot go brr  
> thanks zo for the prompt :)  
> this is literally less than 700 words i WISH i had motivation to do more

Wilbur stared at the button, listening to the faint yelling in the background.

“The thing I built this nation for doesn’t exist anymore!” he yelled to no one but himself. “The thing I worked towards doesn’t exist anymore. It’s over.”

“What are you doing?”

Wilbur froze. “Phil?” 

“What are you doing?” Phil repeated.

“I’m not doing anything,” Wilbur laughed nervously. “W-we just elected Tubbo president, and we- we won! We won the war, Schlatt’s gone…”

“Uh huh, uh huh,” Phil said. “So.. you are where, exactly?”

“I’m.. in L’manberg,” Wilbur said slowly. “It’s- you wouldn’t know, I don’t think you’ve been here before.” He laughed. “It’s- geography, y’know. All that. It’s.. it’s-”

He looked up to the doorway. “Phil?” 

“Uh-huh,” Phil said, leaned against the doorway. “In L’manberg.”

“This… is.. L’manberg-” Wilbur started. “...okay, I will admit…” he turned around and waved his arm towards the button. “Do you know what this button is?”

“Uh-huh. I do.”

“Have-have you heard th-the song on the walls?” Wilbur asked. “I was saying- I made this big point, about how there WAS a special place where men could go, but it- it’s not there anymore.”

“It is there,” Phil said, going over to stand with him. “You’ve just won it back.”

Wilbur clenched his fists. “PHIL I’M ALWAYS SO CLOSE TO PRESSING THIS BUTTON! I’VE BEEN- I HAVE BEEN HERE SEVEN OR EIGHT TIMES I’VE BEEN HERE…” he sighed. “Phil, I… I’ve been here so many times…” 

“And you want to just blow it all up?” Phil asked softly.

Wilbur looked away. “..yeah, I do, I think…”

“You’ve fought so hard to get this land back,” Phil urged.

“I don’t even know if it works anymore…” Wilbur said. “I could press it.. And nothing might happen…”

“Do you really want to take that risk?” Phil asked quietly.

After a few moments of silence, Wilbur slowly stepped towards the button and put his hand on the wall. “Y’know Phil, there was a saying.. By a traitor, I don’t know if you’ve heard of, Eret?”

Phil grabbed Wilbur’s arm and pulled him back from the button. “If you try to press that button I will hit you on the head with your sword,” Phil threatened (lovingly).   
  


Wilbur looked away. “...but-” he pulled his arm away from Phil, and put his hand on the wall again.

Phil immediately grabbed Wilbur’s sword that was leaning on the wall nearby and brought the flat side down onto Wilbur’s head.

Wilbur fell to the ground. Phil put the sword to the side and stood there for a few seconds. He then crouched down and checked Wilbur’s head. No blood, no big anything. He was fine.

“Phil?”

Phil looked to the doorway, where he saw Tommy standing there, looking shocked.

“Hey Tommy,” Phil smiled.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked quickly. “And how did you get here? What’s up with Wilbur? Why-”

Phil held up his hand. “One question at a time. What am I doing? Stopping Wilbur from blowing up L’manberg.”

Tommy set his sword and shield down next to where Phil had set Wilbur’s sword down and sat down next to him. “So what happened?”

“Wilbur was about to press the button,” Phil explained. “I stopped him by hitting him on the head with his sword.” 

“The flat end, right?” Tommy asked, looking worried.

“Of course,” Phil snorted. “I wouldn’t stab him in the head.”

Tommy smiled. “So what do we do now?”

“Well,” Phil said thoughtfully. “From talking to him for three minutes, Wilbur seems pretty not mentally stable, so therapy is probably something he- and from what I’ve been hearing, pretty much everyone here- needs.”

Tommy snickered. “Yeah, probably.”

Phil smiled. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> at least half of this was practically word for word what happened in the real scene  
> sorry about that


End file.
